wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (album)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party" is The Wiggles' 13th album. It was released in 2001 as a celebration of The Wiggles' 10th anniversary. Tracklist # Wiggly Party Intro - 0:08 # Wiggly Party - 2:00 # Hoop Dee Doo Intro - 0:09 # Hoop Dee Doo - 2:55 # Little Children - 1:43 # Move Like an Emu Intro - 0:18 # Move Like an Emu - 2:03 # La Cucaracha Intro - 1:02 # La Cucaracha - 2:02 # Captain's Magic Buttons - 2:17 # Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) - 1:35 # Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:48 # Marie's Wedding Intro - 0:15 # Marie's Wedding - 2:13 # Zoological Gardens Intro - 1:03 # Zoological Gardens - 1:51 # Swim Henry Swim - 1:45 # Wiggle Hula - 2:13 # Fun on the Farm Intro - 0:09 # Fun on the Farm - 1:32 # Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Intro - 0:09 # Let's Spend a Day at the Beach - 2:00 # Caveland - 2:44 # Run Around Run Run - 2:13 # The Wobbly Dance - 1:32 Release Dates * Australia: June 19, 2001 * America: April 9, 2002 Personnel The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt Double Bass: Natalie Morrison Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Viola: Angela Morrison Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Trombone: Roy Ferrin Percussionist: Anthony Brahe Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Paul Field Special Guest Vocalists: Morgan Crowley, Fernando Moguel Sr. and Fernando Moguel Jr. Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks La Cucaracha recorded at APC Studios Atlanta, Georgia, USA by Greg Partridge Mastered at Studios 301 Australia by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison and Alexandra Osbelt Photography: Gary Johnston Trivia * Caveland was adapted from Caveman by The Cockroaches. * This is the only album since The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack where Jeff Fatt is credited for the musician cast list. Here, he plays the bass guitar on some songs such as Wiggly Party, Move Like an Emu, La Cucaracha, Captain's Magic Buttons, Dance the Ooby Doo, Play Your Guitar With Murray, Swim Henry Swim, Wiggle Hula, Let's Spend a Day at the Beach & Caveland. * Henry's 1999 costume appears in the front cover. *Musicians Natalie Morrison on double bass, Angela Morrison on viola, Roy Ferrin on trombone, and Anthony Brahe on percussion guest star on this album. * Unlike the home video version, The Wobbly Dance is the last song instead of Wiggle Hula. *Fernando Moguel Sr. and Fernando Jorge Moguel guest star in La Cucaracha. * La Cucaracha was recorded at APC Studios Atlanta, Georgia, USA. *There are more pictures in the Australian booklet than the US booklet. *This is the last album Maria Schattovits plays the violin and where Margaret Lindsay plays the cello until Go To Sleep Jeff! * This is one of the only albums not to have a spoken ending. * This album got a 2 CD Special pack with Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album). * This is the only album that Craig Abercrombie writes songs. * In the US release, An exclamation mark was added at the end of Hoop Dee Doo title and also a hyphen was added to the Hoop Dee Doo song title between Hoop and Dee and was also added to Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) between Ooby and Doo. * This is the last album to be recorded at Albert Studios. * This is the last album to be engineered by Chris Brooks. * This is the first album to be engineered by Craig Abercrombie. * This is the only album to be recorded at APC Studios. * This is the only album to be engineered by Greg Partridge. * This was nominated at the 2001 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album, but lost to Hi-5: It's A Party. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. * This was the last album to be manufactured and distributed by EMI Music Group Australasia. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs * On the Australian back cover, Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) was misspelled as Dance the Ooby Do (With Dorothy the Dinosaur). Gallery * See here Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Classic Wiggles